All Because of the Cat
by Lilas
Summary: Neji teases Naruto because someone told him it'd be a good idea. NejiNaru, implied SasuNaru


Author: Lilas  
  
Title: All Because of the Cat  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. None of it.  
  
Pairing: NejiNaru, mentions of SasuNaru  
  
Author's note: Thirty minute challenge fic which had to be over 1,000 words. Ending sux, but it's not like I can change it. Time's up ^^;; Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
It had been a few years since they'd all been made Jounins, but sometimes it seemed like it was only yesterday. Especially when a certain blond haired idiot decided that maybe maturity wasn't meant for him after all. Those occasions, although rare and few, usually happened when something warm and fuzzy jumped on him in the morning and started licking him.  
  
It had been Neji's birthday present to him, and even though his birthday had been a few weeks ago now the licking and the cuddling continued. He shouldn't have been surprised. After all, what else could he expect? He sighed and giggled and grabbed the thing licking him by the waist and dragged it into bed with him, his eyes still closed while a huge smile played on his face.  
  
"Would you please let Mata go before you kill him?"  
  
Naruto stopped moving around and blinked innocent bright blue eyes under the blanket as a 'meow!' sounded next to him and a grayish, furry head popped up next to him.  
  
"But he likes it here," the blond whined, grabbing the cat and turning around on his belly while holding the mammal in the air. A resounding meow caused a series of giggles to erupt from the blond shinobi who began rocking the furry thing back and forth all the while cooing at it.  
  
"Naruto, you're getting cat hair all over the bed."  
  
"Your fault for giving me this wittle wittle cutie fuwwy thingy! Aren't you the cutest thing? Ne? Ne?"  
  
Neji glared and crossed his arms as he watched the pathetic display of emotions happening on his bed. His because even though he shared it with Naruto, it was his house they were staying at, and it had been with his money he had bought the bed. So with a disgusted snort he grabbed the kitten by the scruff of its neck out of the blond hands and gently threw it out the door, closing it in the process.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I had gotten you a dog, you'd pay more attention to me than the mutt."  
  
"You sure, yah betcha I would. But you got me a cat. So don't blame me. Now let him in. He's meowing in distress! Can't you hear him?"  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Would you forget about the cat for just one minute and look at me?"  
  
"I am looking at you, and I'm fully aware of what you're trying to do. You, Hyuuga Neji, are trying to seduce me."  
  
"Well, perhaps not all hope is lost. Now tell me, Naruto. Is it working?"  
  
Neji sat down on the bed next to blond, pale fingers tracing the contours of a tanned torso, scratching, pinching and smoothing out the skin beneath his finger. He watched with pale eyes as Naruto closed his eyes and squirmed under him, soft moans resounding in the back of his throat. The older man smirked and kissed his lover on the lips, a long, heated kiss which left no hidden meaning of what was to come as soon as-  
  
"Hmph! Hey! Why'd you break it you off!?"  
  
"Because you don't deserve it today."  
  
"What?! NEJI!"  
  
And with that the black haired shinobi waved to his companion and walked out the door of the room, smirking evilly and taking pleasure from the various frustrated curses he could hear from behind the closed door. He looked down at his feet and grinned at the cat who was, in all honesty, glaring at him as if he had done the most horrendous thing in the world.  
  
"It's all your fault Mata. If you hadn't overtaken the bed today, we'd have a sedated fox instead of a sexually frustrated one."  
  
He grinned at the pissed off feline and calmly made his way out the front door, resting his back to the wall and starting his mental count down as he watched the various people of Konoha make their way through the soon to be busy market streets. They had a mission today, and he knew Naruto would give him the cold shoulder the entire time if he didn't make it up to him somehow. A pity really because he found it so entertaining to tease the younger man whenever he could (a hint which Sasuke had willingly provided him with, with a word of caution on how many times a week to use it).  
  
'Three...Two... One...'  
  
Neji reached out his hand and grabbed the passing arm of his lover as the door banged open and the younger shinobi stomped out of the door in a frenzy. Before he let him say anything, Neji turned him around, pinned him to the wall of their apartment and kissed him as passionately as he could without bursting out laughing from the blond's pissed off, yet blissful expression.  
  
He let his hand wander south and groped the man's crotch through the pants, taking perverse pleasure as Naruto melted into his arms and grabbed onto to him as if hanging for dear life. He continued his ministrations for awhile before breaking the kiss in order to lick the salty skin down from the man's cheek to his neck where he proceeded to nip and bite until a dark red mark formed.  
  
"Neji... If you're going to do this, you better take it all the way or I'm moving out," the blond moaned while his hands gripped the long black hair of his lover's.  
  
"I'd love to continue, Naruto," Neji whispered on the mark, watching at Naruto shivered under him as his warm breath ran over the cooling red spot, "but we have to be at Hokage-sama's chamber in two minutes. It's not nearly enough time to get you cleaned up."  
  
With a grunt the blond pushed the taller man away from him and glared as powerfully as he could taking into account the fact he had the most severe erection in his history and knew full well he would be unable to get it taken care of. And for that, he felt evil.  
  
"Sasuke would never have done this to me. He'd have blown me off right here, right now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just think about that."  
  
And with that the blond puffed out and left a wide eyed Hyuuga standing at his doorsteps, the information slowly trickling in... Sasuke would have... But it had been the Sharigan user who had told him.  
  
Paching!  
  
Neji's eyes widened as the literal coin dropped and he just as quickly summoned the Byakugan in order to find a certain shinobi with whom he would have a long, extensive, if not incredibly painful, talk with. And he'd make sure Sasuke learned to never mess with a Hyuuga.  
  
**** 


End file.
